


Caged Hearts

by Cheerful_Nightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_Nightmare/pseuds/Cheerful_Nightmare
Summary: It was only supposed to be one time, a one time occurrence just to get some cash in but things never end happily for Virgil. Now it is up to his roommates to save him from a life he never wanted.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship, Polysanders, The Sides & The Sides (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil stood alone inside a darkened, dingy alleyway, the rain creating a soft melody as it hit the concrete. Dark brown eyes were cast down behind faded purple hair a hoodie his only source of warmth.

A low buzzing sound hissed from the left of him as a light worked to life, Shining an eerie glow to the dirty alley. The light glinting off countless empty bottles littered across the floor.

A car sped past to his right splashing water across the pavement. He let out a sigh turning and walking through the door beneath the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the daily life of the four roommates. What is Virgil hiding?

Patton sleepily lifted his head from the couch, hearing the front door click close. 

“Hiya Virge” Patton yawned sitting up sorting his glasses out before checking the time on his phone.

The numbers 5:56am glared angrily at him from the bright screen. He let out a small sigh. He had once again fallen asleep in the living room, waiting for his youngest room-mate to appear back from work. He couldn't help it, he would always worry over his kiddo.

“Oh, hey Pat didn't think you would be up” Virgil stuttered his hand moving to the back of his neck rubbing it awkwardly. Patton smiled at him.

“I fell asleep waiting for you, your hours are so wacky” he chuckled unaware of the scared look that passed Virgil's face for a brief moment.

“Um yeah, I should uh get to bed now I'll see you later Patton” Virgil said with a soft smile brushing past his room-mate and heading towards his room in the flat. Patton watched him go before letting out a sigh. It was unlikely he would sleep now so with that in mind he decided to start on making a grand breakfast for his boyfriends, seeing how Virgil would most likely not be awake before noon now he was back.

An hour or so later a tie wearing black haired man walked through into the open spaced kitchen living room set up. 

Patton looked up with a grin, his light blue eyes lighting up with glee his blonde curls bouncing as he made his way over and hugged the tall man full on. Holding on to him tightly around the waist.

“Patton please. Coffee before affection” the man grumbled. Patton laughed backing away.

“I know~ That's why I have the coffee maker working its magic right now Logan!” Patton chirped happily, turning around and working once more on their breakfast.

Logan rolled his eyes fondly stepping around the counter the tantalizing scent of coffee mixing with the delightful smells coming from the various pans over the stove.

“Bacon, eggs, sausages and fried bread for breakfast today! OH with some various fruits of course” Patton stated brushing off the look Logan gave him at the...Not so healthy choices.

Once the coffee had brewed Logan quickly poured himself a cup, wrapping his hands around his favourite Doctor Who mug he chugged nearly half the beverage in one gulp.

“Can you go grab Roman while I set this up?” Patton requested glancing at Logan. He nodded stepping always from the counter he was leaning on placing his cup down and walking briskly towards Romans room down the hall.

Patton worked diligently to plate up the various food items on the large circular table that Roman had demanded upon seeing it. Saying it reminded him of when he played as Prince Arthur in a theatre production he was in a few months ago. 

Patton had just finished setting everything up when Logan and Roman came out from the darkened hallway.

“Hello my darling heart!” Roman proclaimed loudly rushing forward and cradling Patton to his large chest. Patton laughed hugging him just as tightly. Grinning when he felt Romans lips against his forehead.

After that the three of them settled down to eat. Both Logan and Roman complementing Patton on his marvellous cooking. Patton soaked up the attention and love form his boyfriends.

“So, has our emo nightmare returned or?” Roman questioned once they had eaten. Plating up leftovers for Virgil to put away. Logan was on washing while Roman was on drying duty. Patton put the various plates and cooking supplies away.

Patton hesitated.

“Yeah he came back really late this time, nearly 6am” he said as Roman passed him a pan to put away.  
After closing the cupboard he glanced over his shoulder to the pair. Romans tanned features showed concern while Logans pale complexion reflected Pattons own feelings.

“Did you finally get his job occupation from him?” Logan questioned drying his hands on the towel Roman passed him.

Patton shook his head.

“No but he seemed tired and sad even” Patton said eyes down. Roman walked over bringing him into a gentle embrace resting his chin on Pattons curls.

“It's been two years..Do we really believe he will tell us? I mean he misses out on rent then somehow before we have to pull out more to cover his share he comes back with some random amount of cash? In bills!” Roman complained quietly, aware of the sleeping Virgil.

“Roman is correct. His hours are hardly consistent and I've noted down the pattern of how much he gets and how often” Logan spoke bringing his index finger and pushing his glasses up.

“Don't you mean Patton?”

Roman let out a chuckle looking down at the now softly grinning Patton. Logan simply sighed shaking his head.

“I know this may be a 'bad idea'” Roman shot a look over to Logan before speaking again. “But maybe we should follow him..? I mean we're his friends! Who knows what could be happening to him when we let him walk out those doors” Roman exclaimed.

Logan shot him a glare, Patton backed away looking at him with wide curious eyes. Looking into Romans dark chocolate eyes.

“If we were to do that we would no doubt tarnish any trust he has in us and destroy what romantic chances we have with him” Logan pointed out.

Patton and Roman flinched.

“But if he is in some sort of trouble..? He comes home looking so...Hurt” Patton said softly. Gazing at Logan. They stared at each other for a moment before Logan sighed.

“Alright but we must be smart about this” Logan started, only to be picked up bridal style and spun around by Roman. 

“Yes! Now we may finally rescue our own Edgar Allen woe!” Roman cheered making Patton laugh at his antics.

Logan will forever deny the squeal that left his lips that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter lengths will vary however I have a bunch of updates already written up so updates should be swift!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think down in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the breadcrumbs and you'll find the stolen toast.

Virgil grumbled into his pillow rolling over onto his back and glaring up at the plain ceiling. Letting out a groan he turned onto his side grabbing his phone from his bedside table and checking the time.

5:41pm.

Virgil sat up with a yawn, stretching his arms up before placing them palm down on his twin sized bed and swinging his legs to the side and standing up.

Moving quickly he changed out of his dirty clothes and changed into some simple black jeans and MCR long sleeved. He glanced at his black hoodie, blanching slightly turning and grabbing his purple patchwork hoodie from the end of his unmade bed.

Pulling the warm jacket on he let out a small content sigh before walking to his door and pulling it open stepping out only to be nearly tackled by Patton.

Letting out a loud oof, Virgil awkwardly patted Pattons back as the slightly shorter man hugged the hell out of him. His cheek resting on Virgils clavicle.

“Hey Pat” Virgil said gently pushing on Pattons shoulder and stepping away. Patton smiled widely.

“Hiya Virge! Me, Lo-Lo and Roman are gonna watch a movie with a bunch of snacks and stuff, feel like joining us kiddo?” Patton gave him hopeful puppy eyes.

“Oh um” Virgil stuttered rubbing the back of his neck once more.

“You can choose the movie? Please!” Patton begged.

Virgil let out a long sigh however one glance at those big blue eyes Virgil knew he had no chance.

“Oh alright” Virgil groaned. Patton let out happy squeal grabbing Virgil once more in a warm hug before darting off.

Rolling his eyes Virgil made his way to the open space. Peeking his around the wall Virgil observed as Patton and Roman gathered snacks. While Logan was sorting the T.V out.

“Hello Virgil” Logan said from the corner. Virgil turned and waved before making his way over to the L couch sitting on the very edge bring his knees up to his chest.

Roman and Patton soon walked over placing various bowls of crisps and other 'munchies' as Patton called them.

Grabbing Logan Roman pulled both him and Patton over to the sofa cuddling them into his side. Patton laughed at Logans expression. Roman glanced over Logans head to look at Virgil.

He lifted his arm that was once positioned over Logans back and smiled warmly at the youngest member. Virgil stared for a moment before shaking his head moving to put in a DvD that he knew the others would like.

He saw Logan grin when the title scene came up for Big Hero 6.

Moving backwards he sat on the floor his back resting on the couch as he gazed at the screen.

Only about half an hour had passed when Virgil felt his phone buzz in his hoodies pocket.

Logan looked over to where Virgil sat alone staring at him with a critical eye once he brought his phone out to check something, something that made his eyes widen ever so slightly. Logan continued to watch him.

“Hey guys? Sorry to cut this short but I need to go now” Virgil said standing up. Roman grabbed the controller and paused the movie.

“Work calling for you?” he asked raising a brow in question. Virgil shrugged walking into his room to get ready.

The three men shared a look. Before turning back to the T.V and waiting. A few minutes later Virgil walked out of his room dressed in his black hoodie wrapped around his frame, his hood up obscuring his face from view.

Virgil opened the front door and closed it without a word.

The three buzzed to life getting their jackets and grabbing Romans car keys.

Roman was thankful he had once had to drop Virgil off near his work seeing as none of the others had a car yet.

With Roman driving and Logan next to him they waited for Patton to jump in the back before backing out of the flats large open spaced car lot and headed down town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some new tags so please make sure you pay attention to them! I want to make sure you lot are safe while reading my stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New looks for sad faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! This chapter depicts prostitution, mentions of sex and other slightly uncomfortable ideas.

Virgil walked down the road the sky darkening as he moved cars speeding past on both sides unbothered by a lone figure walking.

Walking into the very same alleyway he knocked on the steel door with his knuckles before stuffing his hand back into his hoodie.

The door creaked open, an eye stared at him before opening fully a large, bald man gesturing for him to come in. He did so. Walking past the man his senses immediately being assaulted by awful various smells, sounds of cheap booze and sex.

“There you are Kitty Noir! Just in time someone booked you for a half hour slot!” Virgil jumped spinning around to look at who had just spoken. He let himself shiver slightly.

Dark Creativity is what his stage name was. The man was high up on the ladder in this so called business close friends with the owner. A man Virgil avoided like the plague.

Dark however preferred to be down with the workers watching over them with malicious dark green eyes.

He had on a long black robe. No doubt covering his so called clothes for the night and judging by the dreamy look in his eyes and his messed up hair. He had just finished up with a client.

Virgil grimaced.

“Alright I'll uh go get ready” he said pointing behind him walking away stiffly ignoring how Dark offered to help him with a laugh and a wolf whistle.

Walking into the dressing room he gazed at the mirror before heading over to the clothes rack and pulling out his own costume. Walking over to the mirror he sat himself down. Staring at the now clean purple and black material.

It is a high wasted garter belt, dark coloured lace going from the hips down his thigh to knee high, stockings. A similar elastic material went from the back, up his spine and made a collar like image. The material pressing into his throat. The look was complete with a long flowing purple cape. The ribbon designed to be pulled off his collar. A pair of long fingerless black gloves completed the look.

Virgil let his gaze flow over the fabric before a loud knocking began.

“Hurry up Virgil! You're due in five minutes in room two! Private session as Dark Creativity told you” a voice shouted through the door before leaving with heavy footsteps.

Lowering his head Virgil quickly changed before applying make-up. A heavy smokey eye affect with a sharp eye line and dark purple lips. Once he had finished adding foundation and everything else he stood up and walked over to the door, he rested his hand on the doorknob letting out a trembling sigh before pulling the door open and walking down the hall and into the main bar and stage area. 

He let his gaze follow over to the bar before walking across the room ignoring the looks and the touches as he walked up the stairs that led to the private rooms. His hands gripping the railing tightly.

Standing outside room two he gently walked inside setting himself up on the round red bed sitting back against the fluffy red pillows allowing himself to slip into a seductive lust filled look. His grey eyes staring at the door. Forcing himself to slip away as a man the size of the doorway pushed his way inside the room with stinking breath and lust written all over him.

He rushed forwards with hunger in his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------

“This is stupid! We haven't seen anything that looks like a workplace and these bright lights are distracting me!” Roman moaned pathetically his head leaned back on his seat as Patton patted his dark red hair.

Logan sighed adjusting his glasses but didn't add anything to Romans statement.

“Hey I don't suppose we could take a break at one of the clubs? I need a drink” Roman asked looking at Logan and Patton.

Patton shrugged.

“I mean we could ask around if anyone has seen him couldn't we?” Roman nodded and smiled at Pattons suggestion. Logan gave them both a look before he sighed.

“Alright alright lets go to the one closest to where you dropped Virgil off a while back” 

Roman nodded sitting back up and pulling the car out of it's parked state on the side of the road and driving the mile down to where Roman had dropped Virgil off.

After parking in a rather packed bars car park. Once the others had gotten out Roman locked the car up and led the way to the bars flashy doors.

“Damn that's a smell! Been a while since I've been on this scene” Roman joked as Pattons and Logans noses turned up at the smell.

Leading his boyfriends into a corner booth Logan had barely opened his mouth when a scantily clad woman sashayed over way too much make-up applied to her face.

She smiled.

“Hey there boys what poison you drinkin'? I'll grab you the other menu in a sec what ya into? Girls? Boys? both?” she winked.

Patton blushed heavily, Roman chuckled awkwardly while Logan sputtered.

The woman stared at them before forming an 'O with her full red lips. She smirked.

“Oh I'll get you the yummy boys menu! I'll be back soon!” with that she strutted away another much younger woman taking her place to take the drink orders. Once they had asked for the drinks she walked away with a happy nod.

Logan faced Roman.

“What just happened with the first woman? What did she mean?”

Roman shrugged.

“Not sure honestly I've never been to this bar before”

The three began to idle chat before the same young woman brought their drinks over, a simple coke for Roman seeing as he was driving. A cider for Patton and a mojito for Logan.

Taking a sip of his drink Logan let his gaze wander over the other patrons of the bar glancing at the stage where a girl was dancing. Soon enough the older woman walked over holding a menu like book in her hands she thrust it into Pattons hands.

“I suggest number 27” she laughed “I'm sure you men need a lil boy to release some stress in!” she walked away.

Patton was redder then a bloody mary now. His eyes wide as he looked down at the menu before placing it on the table with a cough.

“Oh fuck” Roman muttered Logan and Patton gave him a questioning look.

“I know this bar! Granted I've never been but my friend, Remy works here as a bartender! He's tried to bring me here a bunch of times but I've never really had the time I know a few others as well.”

Pattons face lit up.

“We can go ask him for help then I'll go get him I think I remember Remy!” Patton chirped walking away.

Roman watched his smaller boyfriend go making sure no one caused the gentle man any trouble. It didn't take long for Patton to wave Remy over gesturing over to Roman who in turn gave a thumbs up.

Surely enough soon both Patton and Remy were back at the table.

“So hey gurls, I just called for a short break so you better have something good for me” Remy said grabbing Romans coke and taking a leisurely drink from it.

“I shall cut to the chase then. We are looking for someone he works near by we believe maybe you've seen him?” Logan stated bringing his phone out and pinging up a photo of Virgil Patton had managed to snag. He was mid smile chucking a single popcorn kernel at the sleeping Roman on a movie night recently.

Remy put the drink down slowly his eyes going from shocked to sad. He grabbed the menu he flipped the pages and set it down turning it so the others could see. He was pointing at a picture. 

Kitty Noir #27 was written at the top and their dear friend Virgil stared back with a sultry look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should he suffer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter!
> 
> Vomiting (Nothing graphic) talk of prostitution, suffering Virgil.

Virgil sat alone in the private room. His time with the client was over he could go and clean up. Yet he didn't have the energy to he let out a deep sigh wiping at his eyes with his thumb as to not ruin his make up with any tears.

Taking a deep breath in he stood up and began his walk down the stairs his cape hiding everything from the others he swiftly brushed past everyone to get to the dressing room oblivious to the sight of his three roommates and a bartender currently looking at him.

Opening the door to the dressing room, he pushed past the other people and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door. Falling to his knees and vomiting into the toilet. His hands gripped the edge of the porcelain as he took heaving breaths before pushing himself up and moving to the sink staring into the mirror.

A knock sounded on the door.

“Kitten? Honey some people out here want to speak to you” Virgil recognised the voice as Remy, one of the only good people at this hellhole.

“Um I'll be right out” he stuttered waiting for the shadow under the door to move as he slicked his hair back unlocking the door and walking out forcing a smile onto his lips, aware that the column of his neck and shoulders were covered in bites and his lipstick was smudged. 

His entire being froze when he opened the door only to see his roommates staring at him.

Pattons hand was covering his mouth, tears glinting in his eyes as he moved his hand away from his face and rested it on Virgils cheek.

“Oh Virgil” he sighed using his thumb to rub away a tear that had begun running down Virgils face. That was all it took, the flood gates opened Virgil fell forwards as he burst into tears. Patton reacted quickly wrapping his arms around Virgils middle and gently helping him to kneel on the floor with him as he bawled. Patton let his fingers gently tease through his soft hair whispering nothings as Virgil cried. Remy glanced at Roman and Logan.

“Go to the VIP lounge when you can, then you lot can have a talk” he told them, handing them a pass and walking to the door, throwing one last glance at the still crying Virgil he stepped out closing the door gently behind him.

Patton looked at the others before looking back to Virgil, who he still had cradled to his chest.

“Come on kiddo, lets go” Patton said with a smile. Virgil looked up at him with a sniff and nodded. Logan and Roman moved forwards to help them up and with Logan leading them they flashed the pass to the bouncer at the VIP section. They opened the door for them before closing it and standing in front of it once the four had walked in.

Sitting on one of the comfortable white sofas, Patton sat to Virgils left while Roman sat to his right. Logan had left to go grab a bottle of water from the mini bar in the corner.

Logan handed him the water and after sitting down on the opposite oval sofa so he could face Virgil.

“So. You work here I assume?” Logan said after an awkward moment of silence 

“Logan!” Roman hissed giving him a glare.

Virgil sighed taking a sip of the bottled water. Patton began rubbing his back looking at him worried.

“Yeah, yeah I do it, it was my only choice” he whispered his head hanging low. 

“What? Surely not I mean you're great at art and design there are so many more options then dancing!” Roman proclaimed.

“I don't dance. Not anymore” Virgil admitted. Roman furrowed his brows together and Patton stilled his hand. 

“What do you mean? What else could you do here?” Patton asked.

Logan stared at him before he gasped softly.

“Oh”

Roman and Patton looked at Logan while Virgil kept his head down. Ashamed.

“Lo?” Patton asked softly his eyes sparkling with tears.

“The woman. The first one what did she say?” He said looking at his boyfriends with a hardened gaze. Patton gasped softly while Romans hands turned to fists.

“Virgil? Is he right? Have you had to, sell your body just to pay for food and rent?” Roman asked his voice tense. Virgil didn't answer so taking his chin gently Roman lifted his head so he could look into his eyes.

“Please tell us”

Virgil closed his eyes.

“I-I have no choice you needed my share of money for rent, food, bills and I can't afford to go to school and no one wants to hire someone like me anyway”

“Of course you have a choice! Virgil can you honestly tell me you want this life?” Roman asked seriously.

Virgil shook his head with a whimper.

Roman looked at the others. Who gave him similar looks.

“Come on we're going home. I swear you will never have to work here again” Roman promised. Virgil stared at him then turned to the others.

“But how can I pay my share..?” he asked softly.

Patton smiled resting his head on Virgils shoulder.

“We will figure it out, together” he promised taking one of Virgils hands in his own and squeezing it gently.

Virgil nervously looked at Logan. Who hadn't said a word for a while. The well put together man showed no emotion until Virgils eyes connected with his own. They softened.

“Any collage would be considered fools if they were not ready to take you on” 

Virgils tears started up once more but this time for completely different reasons. Logan moved towards him resting his hand on his knee as he knelt down in front of the crying boy.

“Lets go home” he said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get away from us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! 
> 
> Remus being nasty, bribes, unwanted touching (Nothing explicit) hints of manipulation. Deceit being nasty.
> 
> (I love the dark sides I swear-

Pushing the VIP lounge door open Logan led the way, holding the door open for the other three. 

“We can go out the back” Virgil said softly gripping the edges of his cloak around himself. Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulders giving a wave of thanks towards Remy, who was back to serving drinks. He nodded and gestured with his head towards the back entrance.

With Patton and Logan behind them, Virgil and Roman led the way. Opening the door they began walking through the dressing room an into the hallway that led to the back alley.

“Hey Kitty! You've been booked again! A group this time! Seems your last client wants to play with you with his buddies!”

A cruel voice called out slamming the door behind them. 

Virgil let out a small squeak swirling to hide behind the imposing figure of Roman. The three boyfriends turned to face the unwelcome guest.

“Oh seriously?!” Roman groaned.

His brother stared back with a grin.

“Why if it isn't my brother! I'd looove to chat with you and your toy boys here but I'm here to collect the little kitten!”

Before anyone could react he spun around Roman to grab Virgil around the waist bringing him back around towards the door. Virgil yelped staring at the others with a silent plea.

“Remus enough! Virgil quits” Roman spat as Logan gently grabbed Virgil from Remus' hold brushing his hair back as Patton placed his hand on his shoulder.

Remus scowled before letting a sadistic smirk curl on his face staring at Virgil with a sick, twisted satisfaction. Roman moved to stand in front of the others.

The moustached man lifted his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

“Alright~ Guess I'll let the boss know you're leaving our little family Virgil!” with that Remus spun on his heel and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Virgil let out a trembling breath he didn't know he had been holding.

“Lets go home, properly” Patton said softly.

Logan gazed at the sleeping form of Virgil. He had fallen asleep as soon as he was ushered into the car seat next to Patton. The smaller man holding him all the way home.

They didn't want to wake him up but, they HAD to get these disgusting clothes and make-up off their friend. So they woke him up with gentle comforting words and helped him remove his make-up and gathering some sweatpants and a simple t-shirt for him to put on.

Virgil had collapsed on the couch as soon as the others let him sit down. Patton aww'd from next to Logan his hands pressed into his cheeks.

“We should move him to his room, sleeping on the couch will only damage his body and leave him feeling unrested when he wakes” Logan stated. Roman volunteered immediately rushing over to Virgil. He gently moved his hands to support his back and the back of his knees picking him up slowly and moving towards the sleeping boys room.

Once Roman was out of sight Patton sat heavily on the couch. Pressing his face into his hands weeping softly. Logan hesitated a moment before sitting himself down next to him placing a hand on his back and rubbing up and down in soothing motions.

Logan was about to speak when Roman stormed in. He grabbed the so called clothes Virgil wore and promptly threw them in the trash with a disgusted look.

“Roman?” Patton questioned from where he sat lifting his head. Roman looked at the pair before joining Pattons other side letting the smaller man lean on him.

“He's gone through so much...” Patton whispered. Logan and Roman glanced at each other but otherwise decided not to speak. Not knowing how to respond.

“Lets just get some rest alright? We can talk about our plans tomorrow” Logan said standing up holding his hand out to Patton, helping him up before offering a pale hand for Roman's tanned one. Roman let a smile grace his face accepting the help letting Logan pull him up.

“Can we stay together tonight?” The blonde requested the other two nodded letting Patton lead them to his room and, after gathering some pyjamas and going through their nightly routine they settled in to bed and snuggled up sleep claiming them quickly after the stress of the day.

Of course, there would be so much more before their would be a happy ending.

Anwir sat in his office his fingers interlocked as his elbows rested on the quality desk.

Remus stood in the doorway of the bosses office leaning against the door frame as he stared at his painted black nails.

“So. He thinks he can just. Leave? Knowing he is a favourite and that he owes me sooo much after aaaall the help we've given him?” the bowler hat wearing man repeated his mismatched eyes staring at Remus with a cold edge to his voice.

Remus rolled his eyes twisting his neck to face Anwir, also known as Deceit here at the bar and well, everywhere. Anwir was a well known, respected and feared man.

“Seems so Dee dee” Remus said offhandedly waving his hand in the air. Anwir stood up. Slamming his hands on the desk. His eyes narrowed in anger.

“You said your brother was one of our kittens roommates did you not?” he tossed over a wad of cash which Remus caught and started excitedly counting the bills.

“I want you to remind Virgil why he shouldn't leave our family.” Anwir ordered. Remus stared at Anwir's face. The burns that covered half his face glared angrily back. His white eye staring at where Remus stood. His one good eye holding Remus steady.

Remus grinned

“Gladly!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies and Hookers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter enjoy <3

For once, Virgil woke up to the sound of nothing. No alarm, no squealing Patton, just the peaceful sounds of silence.

Last nights memories washed over Virgil's pleasant thoughts. He sat up rubbing his eyes, refusing to acknowledge it for now. He was sure as soon as he left his room his roommates would want to talk.

Turning to his side Virgil grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 11:20. Not bad.

He was feeling lazy. So after he sorted out his morning routine and made sure he didn't smell too bad. He grabbed his hoodie putting it on and walking out his room.

He smiled slightly at the scene he walked into. Patton laughing as Roman poked at his sides. Flour covered them both while Logan stood staring at them, lecturing them about how this was a waste of time- Virgil out right laughed when Roman grabbed some left over flour and threw it at Logan's face.

Patton turned and when he saw Vigil he rushed over panting slightly as Roman and Logan began to wrestle. Yelling and screaming in a playful way.

“How are ya feeling? I made some cookies!” Patton said gleefully Virgil smiled.

“Better after sleeping for longer then two hours” he joked. Patton's face fell and Virgil felt awful.

“Do you want some help sorting them out?” Virgil asked. The pair looked over to where Logan had pinned Roman down and was currently trying to smother to tanned man with a flour covered pillow.

Patton chuckled.

“I'll sort them out, if you don't mind could you help start cleaning the kitchen?” Virgil nodded.

While Patton rushed over to Roman and Logan, Roman now switched with Logan as relentlessly poked at Logans face with a shit eating grin.

It didn't take long for the others to come in and help. They insisted they could do it alone and Virgil could go relax but he refused, enjoying himself in a strange way.

Once the kitchen was mostly spotless the timer on the oven dinged and Patton pushed them out and way saying something about letting them cool first. 

“You two should get dressed” Virgil said with a playful smirk. Logan and Roman blushed. Logan straightened his tie turning and claiming the shower first ignoring the yells from Roman as he rushed in.

Virgil slouched on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Laughing loudly when the sound of a lock being picked and the girlish scream coming from the bathroom.

Patton walked over and sat next to him.

“So how are you feeling kiddo?” Patton asked holding a cookie over Virgils face. He didn't answer instead leaning up to try and grab the cookie with his mouth. Only for Patton to pull it away with a giggle.

Virgil turned to Patton with a pout.

Patton laughed again.

“You can have to cookie when you answer properly” 

Virgil sighed.

“I-I'm not sure really, too many emotions right now so it feels like I've just-...” he trailed off.

Patton stared at him for a moment before letting Virgil have the cookie.

“I understand what you mean, I've felt like that sometimes. Talking can help” the smaller man pointed out standing up as Virgil munched on the chocolate chip cookie. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You can talk to any of us” he said with a warm smile, squeezing his shoulder for a moment before headed back into the kitchen.

“I know” Virgil said softly.

\-----------------------

For the next few days things were tense. Virgil not knowing when or how the others would bring up his old work while Patton, Roman and Logan worried about pushing the issue and forcing Virgil further away.

Patton was at work one Tuesday afternoon, While Logan and Roman were at a nearby college, learning computer programming and drama respectfully. 

Virgil was alone at the house, early that day he had decided to sort through his room looking for old papers as Logan had instructed from his school days, old works, exam results stuff like that.

He left most of it on the kitchen table looking through it quickly before a knock to the door sounded through the otherwise silent house.

Virgil lifted his head towards the door.

No one was expecting anything so he didn't really want to open the door so he decided to ignore it, pretending he wasn't in. Focusing on his work hoping whoever it was would give up and go away.

They knocked again. Virgil frowned. Guessing he would have to open up now. Making sure he looked alright. Tight black skinny jeans, his trademark purple shirt and patchwork hoodie he walked over to the door and opened it without checking the peep-hole.

He really should have.

Remus stared at him with a wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to make daddy angry do you~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! 
> 
> Unwanted groping, sexual comments, Remus being an ass.

Virgil stared back in horror.

Remus didn't stop smiling pushing his way past Virgil and letting out a low whistle.

“Not bad! Pretty nice apartment for a slut cashing in on some other boys” Remus mocked now facing Virgil, who had now wrapped his arms around himself. 

Remus smirked at this.

Virgil couldn't speak. He couldn't stop Remus as he began rummaging around looking around before looking at the papers on the table.

He began laughing.

“Gonna try going back to college kitty? Oh I'm sure Deceit will love this!” Remus said looking at Virgil. Noting how Virgil flinched when Deceit was mentioned.

Remus pouted.

“Aww still don't like daddy dee?” he tilted his head stalking towards Virgil like a tiger cornering a young lamb.

Virgil kept backing away until he stupidly ended up in a corner. Remus placed one hand next to Virgil's head while the other grabbed his hip. Forcing them flush together. Remus left his hand drift down and began groping his ass.

“Nothing to say? Come on kitten! Lets go back to the boss before he gets anymore upset with your cute little ass” Remus laughed. Pressing forwards even more. Virgil letting out a whimper when he felt Remus' growing excitement at the thought of his punishment.

“He isn't going anywhere with you” someone growled.

\---------------------------------------------

Roman sat in maths, bored out of his mind. Logan was sat a few rows ahead of him. This being one of the only classes the two shared together. The strings Roman pulled to get moved to this class just so he could meet with Logan before lunch started.

He felt his phone ping. Making sure the teacher was staring at the board. He grabbed his phone, typing his password in and glancing at the notification. His eye brows raised he moved his phone to his lap clicking the little app which showed him the front door of his apartment. Logan had worked on it. Rigging a camera so it showed a live feed of the door, making it so that whenever someone trigged the movement setting, it would alert them.

Roman glanced at Logan as the screen loaded up, it would take a few seconds after all, and seeing he hadn't moved deduced he must have left his phone in his bag.

Looking back down he nearly screamed. The door was open. Virgil on one side. His brother on the other. He watched as Virgil froze giving Remus the opportunity to shove past him leaving the door wide open.

Before he could think about the consequences Roman stood up and bolted out of the maths classroom, thankful it was on the first floor, ignoring the confused questions from his classmates and the angry spluttering from the old man.

'consequences be damned'

Roman thought as he booked it to his car, mentally apologising to Logan for abandoning him and driving well above the legal limits to get back to the apartment. He quickly sent a message via the group chat to check the live feed, hoping with Romans sudden departure, he'd have checked his phone now.

He left the angry buzzing of his phone as Patton and Logan no doubt reacted, the sound was on, he could hear the disgusting things Remus was saying. His foot pressed down harder on the gas forcing himself even faster.

He skidded into the apartments private parking barely remembering to lock the door as he raced up speeding past the confused people after using his keycard to get in. 

As he raced up the stairs and down the halls towards the fifth floor. 

He deeply regretted giving his brother a keycard now.

He raced at record speeds towards the open door on the far end of the hallway pushing his way into the apartment. He stood frozen his blood turning to ice in his veins at the sight before him.

Virgil pressed into a corner Remus groping him, touching him as the smaller man cried.

“Nothing to say? Come on kitten! Lets go back to the boss before he gets anymore upset with your cute little ass” Remus said with a laugh unaware of the looming presence behind him. Virgil glanced up to Roman. Hope filled his soft features as Remus' lips drifted towards his neck.

“He isn't going anywhere with you” Roman growled, his voice deadly calm. Remus turned around quickly startled for a moment. Roman could see in his brothers green eyes that he had not expected anyone to be back for a while.

With Remus distracted Virgil darted out from under his arm and fled to Roman, openly crying into his chest as the tanned older male wrapped his arms around him, his chocolate eyes burning daggers into Remus.

Remus scowled.

He went to leave but before he left he turned to them.

“He wont give up kitty, you know he'll keep coming back until you understand” Remus stated with an almost sympathetic smile walking out. Waving as both Patton and Logan rounded the corner.

The blue pair glanced at each other before deciding to go to Virgil.

What they walked into broke their hearts. Virgil was cradled in Romans arms. Crying his eyes out as he shook like a leaf. His eyes wide with fear. When he saw Logan and Patton at the door he cried out looking at them, begging for them to understand. Patton understood rushing to them taking Virgil from Romans arms and hugging onto him stroking his hair.

“Roman I need you to tell me what happened” Logan said, Roman barely heard him. Staring at the wall where Virgil had been trapped. His mind cruelly mocking him and replaying the screen over and over and over-

Logan shook him.

“Roman?” he prompted.

He turned to him.

“My phone buzzed, I looked, Remus, Remus pushed past Virgil when he opened the door I- I heard what he was saying I jumped and headed over here, when I walked in. Remus was mocking him, saying someone was coming for him! And touching him!” Roman began speaking softly only to raise his voice in anger.

Virgil whimpered. Patton glanced at the other pair and led Virgil towards his room.

Logan scowled at the floor.

“I'm calling the police. The camera will have saved the recording automatically, the audio too” Logan stalked off. His movements stiff.

Roman did nothing as he watched Logan head into his room to talk to the police.

Roman sat down on the couch.

And cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you lot liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft hearts are warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this chapter, got some fluff ready for the turmoil I have planned.

Patton and Virgil sat in his room. The blond handing him a tissue to wipe at his face. Virgil muttered out a quiet thank you as he wiped at his eyes and nose.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Patton asked after Virgil had calmed down. Virgil shook his head side to side. Patton muttered out a soft ok.

“Why don't you get some rest kiddo?” Patton gently guided Virgil to lay down, curling his blankets around Virgil in a protective way.

He moved slowly watching as Virgil fell asleep nearly instantaneously his eyes drifting closed. After making sure Virgil was comfy. He hesitated before pressing a soft kiss to the sleeping Virgils forehead. Before moving away and closing the door quietly.

He could hear Logan talking in his room. Patton could guess what the conversation was about so he moved to find Roman. 

Roman was still sat on the sofa. His face in his hands. He lifted his face when Patton kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on his knees.   
Patton gave him one of his signature, soft smiles. Roman smiled back.

“Are you alright?” the freckled man asked. Roman sighed shaking his head softly.

“I, I can't help but feel as this is my fault” the tanned man admitted.

“Falsehood” came from the archway.

The pair turned to see the pale form of Logan standing there. His arms crossed and his face set in a frown.

“As soon as you saw Virgil was in trouble you rushed into action. You can hardly be held accountable for someone else's actions” Logan stated matter of factly coming forwards.

“I can be though. I gave Remus the keycard” Roman snarled standing up and beginning to face. Logan and Patton shared a look.

“Yes you did however” he held up a finger when Roman opened his mouth. He shut it. Turning away.

“You did it before you knew of his relations with Virgil. You would not have”

Roman shrugged letting Patton walk over and hold onto one of his hands.

Logan moved to take the hand Patton did not have in his grip. He brought Romans hand to his lips and gently pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles.

“You did not cause this” Logan said once more. Unsurprised when Roman gently let go of Pattons hand to bring Logan into a hug. Resting his chin on his shoulder.

Patton aww'd quietly.

“Oh! Virgil is asleep in my room so be quiet if you need to go in there” Patton suddenly said. Surprising Logan and Roman out of their hold. They both nodded.

“I have also called the proper authorities. They say they will send someone over either today or tomorrow at the latest” Logan added.

Patton bit his lip.

Logan rose his eye brow in question while Roman looked between the pair in slight confusion.

“Will Virgil be alright with that? He didn't seem up to talking about it when I was with him, how will he do with a stranger asking?” Patton asked gently. Logan brought his hand up to his temple.

“While he may indeed not want to talk about it, it must still be reported” 

Patton nodded slowly. His eyes moving to check the time on his watch. 

“I guess I can start on a late lunch or early dinner” he decided out loud. His gaze lifting from the little numbers that stated it was about 3pm.

“Satisfactory”

“Sounds good”

Were the respected responses. Patton turned and walked away. Roman let out a deep breath.

“I think I'm going to take a quick nap” Roman admitted. Logan nodded briefly resting his hand on his shoulder before walking away to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft hearts gone cold

Virgil awoke to the comforting presence of blankets and enough teddy's to supply a small toy store. Virgil smiled to himself burying further into the bed he knew to be Pattons. Falling back asleep quickly.

A gentle knocking caused Virgil to raise his head. Pattons head popped in. He looked worried but then smiled wide when he saw the kitten like look on the sleepy emos face.

“Hey kiddo feel up to eat?” he questioned. Virgil tilted his head still not fully with the program. Patton giggled.

“Come on kit-kat! Up and at 'em” he said walking over and booping him on the nose. Virgil hissed swiping at the offending hand.

Patton full on laughed at that as Virgil re buried himself grumbling.

“Alright Virge that's enough of that” Patton chuckled taking away some of the blankets so he could look at the curled up ball that was Virgil.

“Noo” Virgil moaned pitifully. 

“Come on before I pick you up” Patton joked. Only half meaning it, knowing his kiddo wasn't always comfortable with physical contact.

Virgil glared at him through sleepy eyes. Stubbornly not moving.

Patton moved slowly making sure Virgil knew what he was doing, before he picked him up ignoring the sleepy hisses as he held him bridal style. Virgil glared for a moment before resting his head on Pattons chest, taking comfort in the steady sound of his heartbeat.

While the shortest out of them all, Patton was possibly one of the strongest, working at a bakery moving heavy machinery and bags of flour would attest to that.

He walked out grinning at the looks Logan and Roman gave him as he placed Virgil down in a chair at the dinner table.

“Here Virgil this should help you wake up” Patton said handing him a ready made coffee. Virgil smiled taking a sip of the bitter drink. Already feeling the miracle liquid work its magic.

A steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. Saying his thanks the four of them began to eat, Logan cringing every time someone slurped at the broth. The late lunch was done quickly Roman standing to take and wash the bowls.

“Hey Virgil, we need to talk to you” Patton said when Virgil stood. He froze but nodded none the less. Letting Patton and Logan lead him to the sofa sitting down.

Virgil didn't know what to say so he stayed silent his body trembling slightly from anxiety. Patton sat next to him looking at him with concern.

“We simply wanted to let you know that we have alerted the authorities to what has happened-”

Logan was cut off by Virgil screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs kitty Virgil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us set a play date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for manipulation for this chapter otherwise enjoy!

“Oh God oh God please tell me you're joking!” Virgil cried standing up and grabbing the front of Logans shirt. The dark haired man was shocked. Staring at the frazzled form and wild eyes of one of his friends.

“Virgil what's wrong?” Patton rushed out coming over, Virgil shoved Logan away from him and booked it to his room slamming the door. Ignoring the panicked cries from the other three.

Roman stood there holding a bowl in horror. He turned to the others.

“What happened?!”

\---

Virgil slammed the door to his room shut closing the bolt locking it. He let out a gasping breath turning and falling to the ground his back to the door as he buried his face away. Taking heaving breaths as panic began to take over. Tears rolled down from his eyes freely as he gasped for air.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped at his arms before his eyes locked onto his phone, which had been left on the side table. He gulped. He had two options. Hope that the police Logan had called were not on Deceits pay or...

He began trembling anew. He had to protect them, he couldn't let them suffer because of him and some stupid mistake.

Almost robotically he stood up and picked up his phone and before he could chicken out, dialled a number bringing the ringing phone to his ear as he cried silently, trying to get his act together.

“Ah Virgil, so glad you called, is there something I can help you with?” a voice cooed from the other end. Virgil's trembling began to worsen. He knew that Deceit knew why he called.

“Nothing to say? Oh dear kitten don't fret I have some things to say, how about I call up a cab for you hmm? We can chat face to face”

Virgil looked down before answering.

“A-alright, when?” he asked forcing his voice to lay flat. He heard a chuckle.

“Oh don't worry kitten I'll let you explain to those boys of yours that you need to go. Lets say around 5 tonight? The cab will be waiting~” the call cut off before he could answer.

Anwir placed the phone down with a satisfied smirk leaning back in his chair and letting out a content sigh. He looked at the other men in the room one of which was Remus. The others just nameless nobodies in his eyes.

“When Virgil leaves I want you to, convince, his roommates to stay away from him” he ordered. A few men nodded walking out badges gleaming in the lights. Remus looked eagerly towards Anwir.  
“What do I get to do then?” he asked. Anwir stared at him. Before giving him a sadistic grin.

“I think the room needs to be prepared, don't you? If it is to my liking I may just let you watch” he cackled. Remus let out a bellowing laugh.

“I am happy to do that boss!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter!
> 
> Swearing, crying and threatening behaviour

Virgil sat at the dinner table. No one was speaking and he dare not open his mouth until he had to. Dinner was beyond awkward. His gaze turned to the clock.

4:56pm.

He stood up already dressed in his black jeans, black shirt and hoodie.

Virgil forced himself not to react to the worried noises behind him as he checked he had his phone ad grabbing his keys. Pulling his hood up to cover his face.

“Where are you going?” Roman questioned. Virgil didn't respond moving to the door. Roman moved to block the door his arms crossed.

Virgil glared at him from behind purple bangs.

“Move”

Roman did not. In fact he stood to lean against the door with his own glare.

“Where are you going?” he asked again with a growl. Patton and Logan joining him. Both of them seemed uncomfortable with where this was headed.

Virgil's eyes narrowed.

“Out what are you my dad?” he spat trying to act as nonchalant as he could. Patton frowned.

“Out where?” Roman snarled.

“Get out the fucking way!” Virgil screeched attempting to shove Roman out his way.

Not that it did anything, Roman was by far stronger then Virgil and he would've snorted at Virgil's pitiful attempt to move him any other time.

“Do you think we're stupid?! We heard the fucking call you made after you stormed away!” Roman yelled out ignoring the hands on his arms trying to calm him.

Virgil froze for a moment before grey eyes turned to ice, his teeth bared in unconcealed fury.

“Get out the way!” he screamed again desperately. He knew, he knew deep down this front he was putting up wouldn't last for long.

“No!”

Virgil rushed forwards bashing his hands on Romans broad chest tears of frustration slipping out as he begged him to move.

He kept crying out as he was brought into a warm embrace still hitting Romans chest slowly becoming weaker and weaker as he sobbed.

“Hush Virgil, it's alright” Logan whispered rubbing his shoulder gently. Patton was on his other side, whispering his own sweet words to help try and calm.

A knock to the door interrupted them.

“Just a moment!” Patton called out. Patton turned to Virgil. Then looked up at Roman.

“Can you take him?” he asked. Roman nodded and with the utmost care picked Virgil up and moved back towards his own Disney assaulted room.

After the door had closed Patton opened the door letting a smile cross his face as two uniformed officers greeted him.

“Please do come in, I can get you both a coffee if you wish?” Logan offered. They both nodded and allowed themselves to be led over to the couch and sat down with Patton.

The tall brunette took out a pad and pen while the other, a black haired officer turned to watch Logan make the coffees.

“So! What do you need to know?” Patton asked with a smile. The two looked at him. Patton...Patton couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the look in both mens eyes.

“We need a detailed account of what happened and who witnessed it, any and all proof of the event you reported”

Patton found it odd how they didn't mention anything about talking talking to the victim. He brushed the strange feels off and nodded.

“Logan has a video which has everything you need I'll go grab his laptop”

He stood up leaving the men to talk to each other as Logan wandered over with two cups of coffee.

Coming back to see the three of them chatting Patton handed Logan his laptop who in returned said his thanks before pulling up the video he had saved and showing it to them.

All through the video. Pattons uneasy feelings resurfaced. The way they looked at the video. The blonde looked to Logan.

“Hey Logan? Can you help me with something in the kitchen?” Patton asked standing up. Logan nodded following him.

Logan and Patton shuffled to the kitchen. 

“Does something seem off to you, about them I mean?” Patton whispered. Logan looked at the pair before nodding slowly.

“I am thankful you also noticed, I was ready to pull you away and have this very talk in case you had not picked up on who they really were”

Patton let out a confused noise.

“Those two were at the bar when we collected Virgil and judging by how the brunette looked, it was him who had just had his fun” he growled softly.

The two were so busy talking to each other in whispered breaths, that they never noticed when both men stood up and walked towards them. 

Until the feeling of cold steel pressing into their backs.

The brunette smirked as he ordered them both to turn around hands in front of them.

“I think we need to talk don't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you should have let him go. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter!
> 
> Not too bad on the violence front but there is hitting and threatening, stay safe kiddos!

Logan glared at the men from where he and Patton sat on the couch.  
The two so called officers had placed them both in handcuffs. So they could do nothing but watch as the two talked to each other before they looked at them both.

“Where is your other roommate?” one snarled.

Neither of them spoke.

The brunette growled walking over and back handing Patton across the face.

Logan was about to cry out when a gun was pressed to his forehead.

“Where the fuck is your other roommate?! Did he follow that slut?”

Logan only had eyes for Patton, who whimpered when the other man grabbed him by the hair and forced him to face him.

Logan acted fast.

“Yes he did! Virgil didn't know Roman followed him” Logan stated loudly and clearly. Hoping that both Roman and Virgil heard what was going on. For it seemed that their two captors did not know they were both still here. Logan caught Pattons gaze.

“It's true” Patton whimpered.

The man holding Pattons head threw him back and stomped away getting his phone out.

The brunette let out a growl turning away.

It gave Logan the chance to look down the hall.

Roman nodded to him.

As the two men ranted to each other and the brunette left towards the front door. He slammed it closed after him. Logan assumed he had gone to find the cab that had picked up Virgil.

Patton was thankful Virgil was not in that car, instead hiding in Romans room no doubt by the order from the man himself.

Roman moved closer and once the man had his phone held to his ear. He rushed forwards and punched him when he turned around.

He was on the floor knocked out. His right eye already turning a sickly blue colour.

Roman rubbed his now bruised knuckles with a hiss.

Virgil rushed out and gasped at the sight in front of him. Two of his friends were handcuffed, one having a red mark on his face.

Roman kneeled down and grabbed the keys from the unconsciousness cop and used the keys to free Logan and Patton.

“What happened?” Virgil asked quietly letting himself be brought into Pattons arm. Who sniffled slightly his face burying in Virgils neck.

“Well judging from what you said prior, it would seem these men were sent so once you had left, they could no doubt force us to leave you” Logan said rubbing his wrists.

Virgil looked down. Tears brimming in his eyes.

Patton looked up. Using his hand to wipe at Virgils eyes.

“Don't blame yourself” he said gently. Virgil nodded and smiled at him but he knew it was his fault. No matter what anyone else said.

Patton took a step back.

The four men stared at each other, none of them truly knew what to say.

They heard a groan coming from the floor. Logan and Roman moved to block Patton and Virgil from the mans view as he sat up swearing.

He looked at them and gave them a crooked grin.

He began laughing when from behind Roman and Logan, Patton pulled Virgil behind him.

“You fucking idiots, do you really think we didn't know you fucks were still here?!” he cackled.

“What the hell do you mean?” Roman growled. The man kept laughing.

“You never ended the call!” he said gleefully.

That's when the door slammed open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love cliffhangers, don't you?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do as I say and the kitty gets to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter!
> 
> Kidnapping, Guns, general violence.
> 
> PS  
> In light of the newest SS episode, I will be keeping Deceits name as Anwir in this story, however in future stories I will be using his new name.
> 
> The angst that came from that episode man...

Anwir couldn't describe the rage he felt when his cab driver told him Virgil never showed. Then he got the call from one of his boys, telling him what they suspected had happened. He was then gifted with the pleasure of listening to one of his workers getting a punch to the face it seemed.

Anwir was already in his car along with Remus as they travelled down to the apartments.

When the limo pulled up he grabbed his cane and stormed out, Remus following behind him like a lost puppy with its master.

One of his men were waiting outside the door. Anwir shoved past him and slammed the door open. The entourage of enforcers waiting outside the apartment.

He grinned at Virgil.

“This could have been so much easier if you had simply listened”

Snapping his fingers. Three nameless men grabbed Logan, Roman and Patton. Acting quickly to cuff their hands behind their backs, duct tape their mouths shut and pull a sack over each of their heads. All this happened before either of them could yell out.

During that Remus had stalked forward to grab Virgil.

Holding onto him tightly Remus breathed heavily into his ear from behind him as Virgil screeched for the others to be let go. Struggling wildly in Remus' tight hold.

Anwir looked over at Virgil as the men began pulling his friends out.

“Don't worry dear we shall not be hurting them. We just, need to have a little talk it seems about some new. Arrangements” Anwir said walking over letting his gloved hand trail down Virgils face in a faux loving way. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the dark haired mans own trembling ones.

“Remus be a dear and take Virgil to the car” he ordered. Remus nodded dragging a frozen Virgil with him.

He looked to another man.

“Make sure they all get to my office, in one piece” he ordered the last remaining people. They scuttled away.

Looking around the apartment he looked to the laptop and a stack of papers near-by.

Taking the laptop and the papers he walked out of the building. Taking his gun out he aimed it at the camera. Grinning.

He pulled the trigger.

A part of Virgil hoped that Deceit wasn't lying, that he truly wasn't going to hurt his friends but judging by the looks Remus kept giving him. That would not be the case.

He knew it was fruitless but he had to at least try.

“You know he's going to hurt your brother” he stuttered. Remus blinked out of his fantasy. He out right laughed.

“Oh I know! Great isn't it?” he said clapping. Virgil stared at him in horror. Surely this man knew what was going to happen to his brother?  
“B-but he's your brother! Deceit is going to torture him or something” he tried to reason with him not that it seemed to do any good.

“Maaaybe but don't worry we won't leave any last marks! Well physical marks anyway” Remus said still smiling. Before Virgil could speak Remus moved from one side of the limo to his, propping himself up and over Virgil. Remus' eyes widened in unconcealed joy at the fear in the younger mans eyes.

He licked his lips.

“We were just gonna have them watch you have some more training” he informed. Virgil gulped.

“Remus, please” he begged quietly. 

Said mans eyes closed as he let out a delighted shiver his head tilting back and his tongue rolling out his mouth. He sat fully on Virgils lap.

He leaned forwards, so close that their lips nearly touched.

“Maybe if you can be a good boy, it may just, convince me to talk to Anwir hmm?” he cooed. Virgil closed his eyes. He knew the chances were infinitesimal that Remus would hold up his side of the bargain. Yet on the off chance he was telling the truth?

He didn't have to answer, Remus knew. He let himself be moved around now finding himself kneeling on the floor of the limo between Remus' legs.

Remus unbuckled his pants and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need your opinion guys, this part of the story can go two ways, either I add in the more...Mature themes (Smut both consent and non-con) or I leave it out and I only allude to it, how do you guys want it?
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backs of vans are not comfy rides.

Roman let out a muffled shout as he felt himself being thrown into the back of some van. Two more bangs to the steel flooring told Roman that Patton and Logan had gotten the same treatment as he did.

The doors slammed shut.

The engine roared to life, shaking the van as it sped out and away from the apartments the three called home.

Bringing his knees up from where he was sat, he pressed his head between them and yanked. 

Romans eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness inside blinking warily as he looked around. He let out a muffled growl at seeing the two shaking forms in front of him.

Shuffling forwards he pressed his forehead to Pattons still covered head. Patton let out a whine.

Logan looked towards where he had heard the noises.

A sharp curve in the road had all three of them slamming into the side of the van. Each letting out their own cry of pain as their bodies crashed into the cold, unforgiving walls.

The car slammed to a stop, Roman could hear people yelling outside before he was blinded by the doors opening.

“What the fuck?!” a man cried out at seeing Roman glaring at him. He rushed forward, grabbing the abandoned sack and shoving it back on Romans head, taking some rope and tightening it around Romans throat. Keeping the sack wrapped tightly.

A few more men appeared to grab the others and pull them into a dark warehouse.

Moments later the three found themselves tied up to chairs. The sacks removed none to nicely. They were in a line on the edge on the room, chairs pressed to the far side of the door. Patton was in the middle with Logan and Roman flanking him.

Logan looked around with narrowed eyes. They were in a small room, the walls lined with peeling dark red paint, the floor made of splintered wooden floorboards.

Patton was staring at his hands, which were tied to the chairs armrests tears filling his eyes his breathing becoming more and more ragged with each intake.

The door was pushed open.

A tall, scarred man walked in. A spring in his step as he looked over the three now staring at him. Using his cane he tilted Pattons chin up, grinning when the smaller man let out a whimper.

He watched as Logan and Roman struggled in the restraints anger filling their eyes more and more the more time this, this man spent staring at Patton.

“Oh don't fret you two, I was simply, admiring” the man said with a chuckle. 

“I'm sure you are all wondering what you're doing here and who I am so” he bowed taking his hat off as he did.

“You may call me Deceit” he said straightening himself up placing his hat back on.

“And you are all here as you are causing me problems” he hissed. Moving forwards he took the duct-tape that covered Pattons mouth and ripped it away ignoring the cry of pain that came from the blond.

“Now. Tell me” he leaned forward his eyes boring into Pattons.

“Who. Do tell, stopped my pet from coming to me?”

\---

Remus dragged a nearly delirious Virgil behind him. Shoving him into a nearby wall the dark man stared at the still heavily breathing Virgil.

Remus grinned.

“Well you did do soooo well so I should go talk to daddy Deceit don't you think?” Remus said with a cackle. He watched Virgil for a moment.

“But I don't think I will, not yet anyway. Now why don't we get you ready for your lesson hmm?” he cooed. Walking away from Virgil, reaching into a nearby metal wardrobe and pulling out something Virgil wished he would never have to wear again.

In his arms Remus carried a black collar and leash, a pair of leather pants which had no back which when worn would expose his ass.

“Go on” Remus said with a hungry grin.

Virgil took what he was given.

If the others had any chance of getting out of this, Virgil knew he would have to follow every order he was given. No matter what.

With a heavy heart he began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! In response to the comments I got for the last chapter, I will be adding the more explicit scenes however! I will give plenty of warning and I will give a recap of what happened in those scenes to those who wish to skip them.
> 
> Thanks for all the helpful feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter!
> 
> Sexual talk throughout the chapter, Sexual acts towards the end.
> 
> Sexual acts will be marked with ~~~

Seeing as Patton was the only one who could speak currently he decided to act.

“Um Deceit? Surely there must be some misunderstanding” Patton said warily. Deceits attention was once again solely on him. Moving over he placed his hand on the side of Pattons face, tenderly stroking his cheek.

“Maybe if we had met before you had found your feet, I'm sure we would have had a lot of fun together” he purred. Patton jerked his head away.

Deceit turned and laughed at the faces Logan and Roman had pulled.

“I'm sure you're right” Deceit waved his hand in a dismissive motion.

“However, you all still need to learn a lesson” he said walking over to the door. The three looked at him questionably. 

“Learn a lesson?” Patton echoed. Deceit didn't grace them with a response. Instead he opened the door stepping away and letting the three tied stare in shock.

Virgil stared at his friends. His eyes regretful. He turned to Anwir. The scarred man grinned holding a gloved hand out waiting for Virgil to place his own hand. Once his hand was gripped tightly in Anwir's grip he pulled him forward hugging his front to his chest.

His make-up free face turned a dark red, knowing with what he was wearing, his roommates were getting quite the view. Anwir took the lead into his hand and started speaking.

“What is going to happen here. Is the three of you are going to watch as we re-train Virgil here. Once all is said and done, you will all be able to leave with the understanding that Virgil. Is. Mine” Deceit spoke clearly his grip tightening on the leash, turning Virgil around so he would be forced to face the three.

“B-but you can't do that, Virgil doesn't need to work for you anymore surely?” Patton squeaked. His face still flushed from the view, while definitely not unpleasant, he had hoped to see under different circumstances. Roman began struggling anew rage filled shouts still muffled by the tape across his mouth. Logan was in a similar state.

That's when Remus walked in.

“Be nice to him Dee! On the way here he did such a lovely job sucking me off” he laughed. Virgil closed his eyes and turned away while Anwir stared at Remus.

“Did he now? Well maybe we won't be too harsh then!” with that Anwir shoved Virgil to his knees. He patted his shoulder. Virgil looked to his side and gulped faintly.

“Dark I want you to remove the gags from those lovely boys. I want to hear them” he ordered. Remus nodded and tore the tape from Logans mouth first then moved to his brother. Darting away when Roman turned to bite him.

“I swear to God if you do anything to him!” Roman screeched pulling at the ropes that held him tight. The two captures laughed loudly.

“Let us go and we can all forget this happened” Logan growled. Remus looked over at him and winked.

“Maybe we should have Virgil here suck every. Single. Person. Here?” Remus stated casually. The three froze.

“Um no need for that just untie us and let us go home?” Patton squeaked. Deceit ignored him instead he began pulling the lead still attached to Virgil. He began to crawl on the floor. His gaze down until her was kneeled a few metres away from Patton.

~~~

Anwir began to unbuckle his belt and then the buttons on his pants. He glanced over at the other men in the room.

“Enjoy the show” he said grabbing Virgil by his hair, and shoving his cock deep into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will all have a big 'ol warning for sexual acts. Buckle up! Short chapter to set the mood-


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be a good boy and they will go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for explicit sexual acts!

Virgils throat automatically relaxed. Letting Anwir take what he wanted. He was ashamed to admit that, with all the praise, affection he would get when he made someone feel good. It had connected something in his head, make someone feel good and they will make you happy.

Virgil blocked out the noises around him. Not wanting to face his roommates as they watched him work his mouth.

Deceit ran his fingers through Virgils hair as he turned to look at the others. Patton was crying, facing away from the scene. Logan was tense, but he too was looking away his eyes closed.

Roman was glaring daggers at Deceit. He continued to struggle. Ignoring his brother who was standing behind him whispering horrid things to him. Remus had replaced the tape that once covered Romans mouth. So he could only scream threats and curses in a muffled voice.

Virgil moved his hands from where they rested on his knees, placing them on Deceits trembling thighs. Rubbing his tongue skilfully around the head, Virgil deepthroated him looking up at Deceits contorted, pleasure filled face.

With a shout he grabbed Virgils head tightly as he came. Virgil obediently swallowed everything he was given. Only pulling away when Deceit pulled away.

Virgil closed his eyes. He couldn't face them.

Deceit tucked himself back in with a sigh.

He looked over at the three.

“Oh come now, you can't say you didn't enjoy yourselves!” he said with a pout.

“I know I did~”

Logan glared at him.

“I'm going to fucking kill you” he growled. Patton and Roman looked at him in shock.

Remus laughed loudly from behind Roman. Patting his shoulder before he walked over to Virgil.

“Can I take him for a spin again?! Please!” Remus begged grabbing Virgils face and shoving it into his hardening crotch. 

Deceit waved his hand.

“Of course but first. I want to make sure no one here can look away” he ordered darkly. Stalking forward he grabbed Pattons head and forced him to watch as Remus pulled his pants then underwear down. Exposing his already dripping cock. He began wiping his precum all over Virgils face.

“Open wide!” was the only warning Virgil got before Remus began ruthlessly forcing his cock in and out at a brutal pace. Remus let out a whorish moan as Virgil repeatedly gagged, not giving him a chance to breath.

“Please stop!” Patton cried out, struggling to look away from his friend being raped in front of him, yet Deceit held him tightly. He leaned down to his ear.

“Keep watching” he hissed holding his eye lids open when Patton resorted to closing his eyes tightly as Virgil began to choke on the cum streaming down his throat. 

Remus smacked Virgil to the floor once he was done, looking over to where Deceit was holding Patton, who was openly sobbing.

Virgil kept coughing, breathing heavily as he tried to get back to breathing normally, he glanced to his left. His heart shattered at the looks he got from Logan, Roman and Patton.

“I-I did what you asked” he said softly his voice rough. Both Remus and Deceit looked at him. Anwir released Pattons face and walked over to him. Kneeling down and staring him in the eye.

“You did. Such a good boy” he cooed. Virgil looked at him pleadingly.

“Let them go?”

Anwir chuckled standing up.

“Not quite yet, I don't think you've fully learned your lesson”

He looked over to Remus.

“Did you clean him out” he asked matter of factly. Remus nodded looking more and more excited.

Virgil become more and more nervous.

Anwir snapped his fingers. Remus re-covered Pattons and Logans mouths with some more tape. He grinned at Logan and began rubbing his half hard cock on Logans clothed knee. Logan jumped away with a mixed look of disgust and fury. Remus cackled.

Anwir looked back to Virgil. Grabbing him he moved him until he was on his hands and knees. His ass facing the three as Remus began tying their heads back to the chairs, so they couldn't look away.

Anwir gently moved one finger across Virgil's hole.

“Can I have a snack first?” Remus asked staring greedily at Virgil. Roman made another sound of protest. Anwir turned to him. He smirked dangerously. 

“I think your brother wants to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped this chapter! Anwir and Remus force Virgil to perform sexual acts while making the others watch.
> 
> Oh don't worry guys!
> 
> It gets worse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the little boys play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again! Full warning for explicit sexual acts!

Remus let out an offended gasp.

“He doesn't deserve to” he grumbled crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Deceit glared at him before looking back at the fuming Roman.

“How about I give you a choice hmm? You can either eat Virgil here out, or I can fuck him dry and use his blood as lube” he sneered. Virgil trembled. 

It had been a while since Deceit had even threatened to fuck him dry but, last time it happened. Virgil didn't want to think about it.

Deceit leaned forward and ripped the tape away from Romans mouth.

“So? Your choice! Virgil can either enjoy himself as will you. Or we can see if any of you are into masochism like Remus here”

Remus let out a dreamy sigh.

“He does scream so prettily” he said brushing his lips against Romans ear. Roman had horror written all over his face, he turned to Logan and Patton. Patton kept weeping while Logan nodded his head slightly.

Roman turned his hateful gaze onto Deceit.

“Fine” he growled. Remus and Anwir gave each other their own signature, sinister grins.

Both men moved towards him. untying him then grabbing his arms before he could lash out, tying them behind his back, the rope digging into his tan skin. Remus shoved him forwards onto his knees. Grabbing his hair as Roman turned to yell.

“Better get started boy” Deceit stated turning to watch the two. Remus backed away slightly, going back to Logan while Deceit approached Patton.

“Virgil...” Roman said softly. Virgil didn't look back.

“It's okay, you don't have to do this” Virgil muttered. Roman let out a shallow breath looking down at the floor.

“I won't let you be hurt before we can get out of this” he said quietly, pressing his lips to one buttock in a silent promise.

“Get on with it!” Remus snapped, impatient, from where he stood behind Logan, rubbing his hands up and down the lean mans chest. Logan struggled in vain to get the dirty hands away from him.

Patton was in a similar position. Letting out quiet whimpers whenever Deceits roaming hands would brush his lower abdomen.

Roman began pressing soft kisses over Virgils lower spine and tailbone, trying to help him relax. After all, this may lead to the best chance they have of getting away from these creeps.

Virgil fought to keep quiet. When he would fantasise about Roman in the dead of night, it was not under these circumstances! He bit his lip when he felt a warm, wet tongue brush against his hole. His arms shaking slightly.

Deceit laughed from behind.

“Go on little kitten! We both know how much you love a tongue in your hole” he teased. Brushing his fingertips over Pattons crotch, ignoring the squeak that followed.

“Yeah it's no fun if you don't make any noise” Remus added.

Virgil closed his eyes. Breathing heavily as Roman worked him open. Until Roman speared his tongue inside him. He let out a loud moan, falling onto his chest, his ass trembling as Roman began rubbing against his inner walls. Remus let out a cruel cheer.

Deceit left Patton to walk around to Virgils front. Looking down at him with a smirk when Virgil turned his head to the side to glance up at him.

“Does that feel good whore? Do you like the feel of one of your so called crushes in your ass?”

Virgil froze, as did Roman.

Remus let out a booming laugh.

“I think you just ratted him out boss!” he pointed out. Logan and Patton looked at Virgil in unconcealed shock.

Deceit when from smiling almost warmly to glaring harshly at Roman.

“Did we tell you to stop?” he growled grabbing Romans head and forcing his face back to Virgils ass. Virgil let out a gasp when Roman began working his tongue away.

Deceit noticed.

“Oh poor kitten, do you need more?” he asked roughly pulling Romans face away. Pressing two fingers into Virgil, curling them.

Virgil let out a scream unconsciously pressing back onto the fingers that knew his body better then he did. Deceit chuckled. Pulling his fingers out. He looked down at Romans crotch.

He turned to Remus.

“Get Roman here back in the chair” he ordered. Grabbing Virgil and spinning him around, picking up so he stood back to chest with him. Virgil whined softly. 

“Oh look at you poor dear” Deceit cooed brushing his fingers against the tent in Virgils leather pants. The dark haired man let out a cry. 

“Stay” Anwir hissed. Removing the pants from Virgil. Leaving him in nothing but a collar as he turned to Patton. Chucking the pants to the side. He grabbed Virgil by the arm. Forcing him to sit on Pattons lap. His legs either side of him. His hard, leaking cock brushing up against the blondes clothes. 

Remus watched with interest. Forcing his brother to stare as Deceit moved to untie one of Pattons hands. Remus' hold on the rope loosened ever so slightly. Roman tested them slightly, his hands were tied but not nearly as neatly as the others were. Given a distraction Roman was sure he would be able to get his arms free, he just needed time...

“Oh look at that poor cock” Deceit cooed rubbing Pattons hand as his wide blue eyes stared at Virgils length.

“Why don't you give him a hand?” He said taking Pattons hand and placing it on Virgils cock. Virgil let out a trembling gasp.

“Go on now” he purred going behind Virgil and gently rubbing his hands up and down his back.

Patton gulped. His face was stained red. He took in a trembling breath.

He looked at Virgil in question his hand still wrapped around him.

Deceit leaned forward, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Virgil closed his eyes tightly. He knew what Anwir expected him to do.

“Please Patton” he begged softly his hips trembling. Pattons eyes widened before he slowly began moving his hand. Virgil let out a small moan. His hips rotating as Patton moved his hand, his thumb brushing against his cocks sensitive head. Using his precum as lube, Patton slowly began moving his hands faster as Virgil let out more and more moans.

Remus abandoned Roman to get a better look from behind Patton his eyes focusing on the leaking tip.

Virgil let out a loud cry his hips stuttering as he released. Ropes of white landing on Patton. The blond gently worked Virgil through his orgasm before he pulled away. 

Virgil panted softly, his hair sticking to his sweaty brow.

“Well done” Deceit praised them both. Stepping away when Virgil slumped forward panting into Pattons shoulder. The blond raised his free hand to run his hand through Virgils hair.

“As touching this scene is, I think it's time we move on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary!
> 
> -Anwir and Remus force Roman to give oral to Virgil and also force Patton to give Virgil a handjob-
> 
> You thought this was bad? Oh ho ho you won't be ready for the next chapter. . .


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Remus likes the taste of blood. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual torture! (Sounding) Be careful reading this guys.
> 
> Disclaimer* This is NOT a source to decide whether or not you should try sounding! Please please please, reaserch more intense sexual acts before you try them!

Logan couldn't describe the rage, the hurt, the utter fury that he felt in his being as the night went on. Watching his wonderful, beautiful crush and roommate, submit to the horrors the so called men had in store for him. He watched as Roman was forced to give analingus else the pale man would be penetrated dry. He watched as he was placed onto Pattons lap. Forced to beg to get any relief.

Logan knew that Virgils body, for however long, had learn to associate abuse, with pleasure.

When Virgil was shifted away from Patton, held tightly in Deceits grip. Both he and the snake faced man made eye contact.

“Oh would you look at that, seems this one is angry he hasn't had a chance to touch Virgil yet” he said with a smile. Logans blue eyes widened considerably. Remus jumped up and down with glee.

“Oh oh maybe we should try sounding with this one! He seems like the kinda type who likes to try new things!” Remus added helpfully.

Logan let out a yell while Virgil, Virgil looked horrified.

“Please, please I've been good I-I-I don't w-want the rods” he pleaded brokenly. Deceit hummed. Running his nails gently up and down Virgils abdomen.

“You have been good yes, but what have I told you about saying no to me?” he asked. Virgil froze trembling. 

“Remus gather the rods. And some restraints, it seems Virgil here needs to be reminded of his place” he added as Virgil began to struggle weakly. Sobbing out pleading, broken cries.

“Hush now kitten it's alright, I know you can't cum from sounding but we do so love watching you squirm” he purred, kissing his jaw.

“And I know Logan wont hurt you too much”

“W-what?”

Deceit grinned looking right into Logans eyes.

“Logan here is going to have his hands free and we are going to watch as he forces whichever rod we choose into your slit” he informed.

Deceit yanked away the tape from the dark haired mans face.

“If you think I'm going to hurt Virgil you are fucking mad!” Logan growled. Remus rolled his eyes.

“Well if you won't do I I'm happy too!” Remus called from behind them. The three turned to watch as Remus rolled in a tray table. Looking in Logan was shocked to see the range of sizes, designs and length to some of the rods. One looks like it was wide enough to spilt someone in two.

Remus picked it up. Licking the spike at the end.

“Remember when I used the tiny version of this on you kitty? Oh how you did scream. Sucking you off with all that blood was a delight!” he said.

Logan glared at them both.

“Stop. I shall do it” he hissed out. Deceit nodded.

“Of course. As you all are behaving so well I'll let you choose which tool you use” he said gesturing to the metal rods. Logan grimaced. Placing Virgil onto Logans lap deceit handcuffed Virgils hands behind his back. Remus tying his legs to the chair before he untied Logans hands. Fastening a tighter hold of the rope around his middle.

“Don't get any smart ideas” he warned before licking the shell of his ear.

Logan lifted a hand to place it on Virgils pale, shaking thigh. The grey eyed boy looked up at him.

“I'll go slow” he promised. Virgil let out a trembling breath before nodding.

Glancing to his left he picked out the smallest rod he could see. It had no spikes thankfully, only a few rounded bumps around the top half. The end narrowed into a soft point.

Logan gulped faintly. He, Roman and Patton had never done anything like this in the bedroom.

Deceits dress shoes began to tap on the floor impatiently.

“Relax” he ordered gently taking Virgils limp length in his hand. Rubbing his thumb on the underside. 

“That's it” Remus purred.

Ignoring him. He turned to the tray table, taking the bottle of lube they had thankfully provided. Squirting some on Virgil he breathed heavily. Taking the metal he began to gently press into the slit. Watching with a small sense of curiosity as the tip opened up. Virgil let out a whimper. Logan hushed him.

“You're doing well, you're okay” he said stopping. Moving his hand up and down slowly to try and provide some pleasure. Virgil looked to him then nodded.

He began pressing the rod in again. Watching Virgils reactions closely as the first bump was forced inside. Virgil let out a loud gasp eyes clenching shut. His entire being tensing.

Logan stopped. Moving one of his hands to stroke Virgils thigh.

He went to take the rod out.

A yellow gloved hand grasped his hand.

“Now now, here is how you do it” Deceit muttered. Taking his hand and forcing the rod even deeper. Virgil let out a cry of pain as another bump was forced in. Logan struggled to free his hand from Deceits grasp as Remus grabbed the other.

Virgil let the tears fall as he gasped in pain.

“Oh come now kitten we can go deeper then that!”

It was silent.

Then an almighty scream of agony was ripped from a pale throat.

“That's it” Deceit purred. Forcing the rod up and down as Remus began to jerk Virgil. Both of them laughing as Virgil pleaded for them to stop.

Deceit pulled the rod away. Curling his lip at the sight of blood on the once clean metal.

They released Logans hands, who when he was free. Grabbed onto Virgil pulling him into a warm embrace. Virgil kept crying as blood began a steady flow out of his limp member.

Pulling Virgil away Remus leaned down and eagerly took Virgil into his mouth. Sucking hard at the bleeding head. Deceit acted quickly to re-tie Logan to the chair. Shoving his gloves into his mouth as he began to yell, pleading them to stop.

“Please! Please stop him! I can't!” Virgil sobbed. Desperately trying to move his hips away from Remus. Remus grinned. Deepthroating him with ease.

“Oh kitten, all you have to do is cum, you know how Remus loves the taste of your blood and cum mixing in his mouth” 

Virgil shook his head still sobbing on top of Logans lap.

Leaning forward the now gloveless man began licking at the tears leaking down Virgils face.

If they had paid closer attention during Virgils sounding. They would have noticed how Roman was now standing free.

His eyes held nothing but fury.

As he rushed forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Summary*  
> Remus and Deceit order Logan to use a sounding rod on Virgil. Causing intense pain. Roman is able to free himself.
> 
> Looks like there's hope yet!
> 
> Also.
> 
> Who would care for some Alien Logan, Roman and Patton? c;;


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children shouldn't play with knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic violence!

Anwir was shocked when he felt a heavy weight slam into his side. Sending him flying away from his prey and into a nearby wall. He let out a yell when his body was forced to stop.

He hissed as he pulled himself up. Looking at his no doubt broken arm. Staring at it as it hung limply at his side.

Looking up he snarled when he saw Remus and Roman in an even match. Trading brutal hits. Romans far more desperate as rage fuelled him.

Forcing himself to stand he rushed over. Kicking at the back of Romans knee. Bringing him to the floor. Remus jumped. Pinning him down and wrapping his hands around the tan column of his throat. Cutting off his air with a manic grin.

“Deceit stop him!”

Anwir glared over at Virgil. Who had twisted painfully where he was tied to stare pleadingly at him.

He bared his teeth at him. It wasn't supposed to go this way. If they had simply behaved then they would have all gone free. Virgil would still be his and the others could live comfortably knowing he was caring for him. But no. They had to get in the way.

He made eye contact.

“Remus stop. Tie him up” he said sharply. Remus stopped. He looked pissed but he listened. Releasing Roman as he grabbed the discarded rope as Roman gasped for breath.

Kicking him Remus sat on his back tying his hands, making sure to twist them painfully.

“Fuck you!” he choked out, his voice rough. 

“Roman don't!” Virgil yelped. Anwir grinned down at him before walking over kicking him in the face. Remus shivered at the sound of bones crunching and Romans pain filled scream. Leaning down to watch as blood began to spurt out of Romans nose.

“Stay here” he snapped. Turning on the spot and striding out. Ignoring the splatter of blood on his shoe. He left the door open behind him. Intent on coming back soon.

“Pathetic” he muttered to himself walking down the corridor to walk into a makeshift office. If you could call it that.

No.

The room was filled with different instrumnts of torture. They ranged from dull knifes to hardened whips. If you wanted it here. . .It was in this room. Stalking to one side of the room he plucked his favourite hunting knife from the wall. Admiring the cold steel as he ran his finger down the sharpest end. Watching as blood began to run down his hand.

Glancing at the lone chair in the room he hummed. Before he smirked. Turning his gaze to look at the old camera set up. Back in the day, Anwir would send videos of his enemies being tortured to their families. Just for the fun of it. An idea which came from Remus' dark mind.

He looked down at the knife once more. Seeing his reflection in the metal.

“I think I know what those boys deserve”

\---

Virgil sobbed gently from where he sat in Logans lap.

“You should've stayed away” he whimpered to himself. He felt Logan press his forehead to his. Looking up he gazed into stormy, ocean coloured eyes.

He gently shook his head.

He sniffled. Not responding as they listened to Remus begin to beat his brother. Muffled pleas from Patton falling on deaf ears.

They stayed like that for a moment. Virgil trying to push past the pain, the terror. He knew he had to protect them. But how?

What did Anwir and Remus want him to do to let them go. . . ?

The door slammed shut. Making both Logan and Virgil jump. They turned to look at Anwir.

“Oh no. . .” Virgil stared in horror. In Anwirs hand was his favourite knife. The sliver gleaming mockingly at him.

Snapping his fingers Anwir ordered Remus to put Roman between Patton and Logan and to bring Virgil to him.

Remus did so. Roughly pushing Roman down before he freed his legs picking him up and forcing him to stand in front of Deceit.

Anwir smiled at him.

And stabbed him in the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Nothing to worry about. Hope you liked this chapter~
> 
> Anyway I've published a new fic! A New World, as who doesn't want Alien Sides?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they do deserve a happy ending.

Roman didn't feel anything. From the previous blows during his fight with Remus, and Deceit kicking him in the face. He barely felt as the knife sliced through his flesh.

Then the pain kicked into over drive. Letting out a scream of agony Roman fell to the floor. The knife being pulled out by the motion. Causing more blood to spill from the leaking wound.

Virgil screamed. Pulling away from Remus' hold to slide down next to Roman. Rushing to place his hands on the stab he cried out.

“You said you'd let them go!” he cried. Deceit chuckled as Roman breathed heavily looking down in shock at the blood now covering Virgils palms.

“That was before you all misbehaved. Now, me and you are leaving” he said voice monotone. Ignoring the cries of the dark haired man, he grabbed him. Pulling him away from his bleeding friend. Easily able to take the weak hits thrown his way.

“Remus do sort this mess out” he ordered slamming the door, cutting off Virgils cry.

Remus smirked down at his now pale brother.

“I always wondered what fucking a stab wound would be like and now I get to do it to you?! Deceit must've known I'd enjoy this” Remus groaned out licking his lips. Roman stared up at him in disgust.

“I always knew you were fucked up” he panted glaring at him. Remus rolled his eyes squating down.

“Yeah guess I am but now? Now I get to do two kinks at once!”

However what Remus didn't expect was Logan to appear. Kicking him in the face as hard as he could. Sending his head snapping back with a crunch.

He didn't move from the floor.

“Whaa-?” Roman slurred. Logan stood above him panting. Looking at him Roman could only assume he had spat out the gloves and used his teeth to tear through the ropes. Blood dribbled down from his torn teeth and gums.

Patton had one arm free which he was now using to untie himself. Falling to his knees he tore his dress shirt from the bottom pressing it down on Romans side. He groaned in pain.

“I'll go get help!” Patton called darting over to the door and running out. He knew he couldn't deal with blood so he vowed to find a phone and call for help.

“Roman you must stay awake” Logan ordered. He refused to cry. Roman didn't need tears he needed Logan to keep a level head.

Roman placed a hand over Logans.

“I'll be fine calculator, go find Virgil” he said weakly. Pushing Logans hands away and keeping the ripped part of Logans shirt against the wound. Patton charged in before Logan could argue.

“Patton look after Roman I need to find Virgil!” Logan declared. The blond nodded with a determined look. He would deal with the blood. For Roman.

Logan rushed over to the sounding table. He grabbed the largest, sharpest point and ran out. His footsteps banging loudly as he followed the trail Deceit had left. 

“Shit!” he snarled when he came to a left or right. He listened carefully. A scream.

Virgil.

Charging down the left hall he gripped the metal rod tightly eyes focused on a slightly ajar door.

He didn't think.

He slammed the door open and charged at Deceit. The man looked up shocked from where he had tied Virgil to a bloody chair.

Slamming his full weight into him in a tackle. He sent them both flying into the wall, quickly pinning him to the ground he began pummelling him with his fists screaming at him.

Deceit had no chance against his raged induced strength taking every hit. Blood spewing from his mouth and nose, while bruises began to decorate his face and torso.

Grabbing him by the front of his collar he drew the scarred mans face close to his. Shocked yes stared into dark blue.

“This is for Virgil” he hissed. Slamming his head down onto the floor, knocking him out cold. He stood up. Breathing heavily as his own bloodied knuckles began to spew. Blood dripping down to the floor with each heaving breath he took.

He turned to Virgil.

Untying the leather cuffs that kept him immobile he stared into Virgils scared grey eyes.

“Come now. It's time to go home” he rumbled. Picking Virgil up carefully as if he were a precious glass doll.

Virgil stared in shock at him before uttering.

“Guess those taekwondo lessons helped huh?” Virgil stuttered. His face turning red when he saw he was still naked. Granted he had just watched Logan beat Deceit to a bloody pulp he should be more worried about other things then the fact Logan was cradling him in his state.

Logan huffed already walking out and back to the others. Virgil gasped.

“Roman is he okay?!” he cried. Struggling to move. He didn't have the energy to walk and it looked like Logan knew that.

“Patton is with him. Knowing Roman he won't let that take him out” Logan rumbled fondly. They soon reached the doorway. Stepping in he carefully placed Virgil down. Looking around he grabbed a random black robe he found near the walls and wrapped it around Virgils pale body. He thanked him quietly shuffling so he could sit nearer Roman.

The ginger opened his eyes and grinned.

“See? Told you everything would be fine” Roman drawled. Slightly delirious from bloodloss. Virgil let out a sob, sniffling. Tears rolled down his cheeks only to land on Romans chest. He reached up with the hand that wasn't holding Pattons. And gently brushed away the tears.

“Don't blame yourself. . . I'd do this again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting you” he swore. Virgil didn't respond.

“He's right Virgil. We will do anything to protect you” Patton added taking his free hand and gently squeezing Virgils arm. Logan watched the scene with a small smile before he looked over at Remus. He still hadn't moved. The tall pale man couldn't even see the rise and fall of his chest. Patton noticed him staring.

“He's dead. . . Neck broken” he informed him. All three of them looked at him. All of them in various degrees of shock.

“I did not wish to kill him” Logan said. His voice wavered. Roman scowled and spoke at the same time as Virgil.

“He deserved it”

Roman turned his head back to looking at Virgil. He looked a little stunned that he had spoken aloud.

The other two didn't respond. Looking up when the sound of sirens began to split through the silence.

Virgil shivered in fear.

Logan walked over, kneeling next to him he rested his hand on Virgils shoulder.

He smiled at him warmly.

“Whatever happens. We will all be there for you” he promised. The others adding their own agreements. The sirens slowly grew louder as people broke down the doors so they could enter the building. They called out. Virgil smiled softly at the three.

“. . . Thank you. . .”

\---

“Hey Ro! What time is it?! Should we leave now!” Virgil yelled from his room. Staring worriedly at the papers in his portfolio. Romans huff could be heard from the kitchen, as did Pattons and Logans soft chuckles.

“We leave in ten minutes Virgil! We will get there on time I swear!” he yelled back. Virgil rolled his eyes. Turning around he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black and royal purple suit. His face was void of any tears. He smiled at his reflection. He had filled out nicely in the last year. All four of them working together to heal from what had happened that night. 

Turning back to grab his portfolio he walked out of his room and into the kitchen, livingroom area. He smiled wide when he saw the others in their own suits in their signature colours.

They had meant it that night. When they had promised to always be there for him. And now? Here he was. About to go to an interview with the three of them to a well known art college, Who had heard his tale on the news and instantly invited him. Of course it took a while before he could try. But now.

The four were ready to face whatever life threw at them next.

As long as they did it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! My first Sanders Sides fic is done! And I didn't kill off the main four! I let them be happy!
> 
> Anyway this is it for this AU for now. I may write more for it, maybe Anwirs trail or what happens after the last scene. . . We'll see.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed this sotry guys, if you want more of my stuff feel free to creep on my works.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So! First work on here! Please please please note the warnings on both the individual chapters and the tags! Anyway hope you like the first half! 
> 
> I am both British and autistic so if there are any mistakes about American culture please be mindful on how you point them out.


End file.
